Friend, Foe or...Family (Revised!)
by Sparky16
Summary: Link is still stuck in Termina, and Epona is gone again. He went look for her when he found himself surrounded by a group of kids with SWORDS! what will become of Link now, is he done for? or is he in for another adventure? (I fixed it up all nice and pre
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, if you don't like then sue me!  
~  
This takes place after Majors is beaten but Link is still having some troubles,   
a) he's lost  
b) epona is gone)  
c) he's being ATTACKED!  
  
**

Friend, Foe  
or Family!  


Link was indubitably surrounded and outnumbered by ten or twelve young boys. Neither of them younger than himself. The oldest, Link guessed the oldest had to be 12 years of age. Link was armed with his sword and shield. He was just waiting for one of them to come at him.   
  
Finally his wait was over when the largest boy came at him with his sword and shield. Link quickly grabbed him and threw the boy to the ground then he held is sword to the boy's throat.  
  
Both were panting but neither showed signs of fear. Just then Link heard the other boys began to laugh, and then the boy under him also broke out into laughter.   
  
The leader of the group approached Link with a proud smile. Link turned his attention away from the kid on the ground and to the boy approaching him. The leader stopped in front of Link and held out his hand. Link wasn't sure at first but he would soon find a friend in the leader as they shook hands.  
  
The leader introduced himself. Hi My name's Prince Eric, and these are the troops. He pointed out to each boy, the first one he introduced was the boy that came at him. This is Paul, The one next to him is Mike, then you got Rick, Martin, Joey, Steve, Darryl, Sean, and Cameron.   
  
the group said.   
  
What's your name? Prince Eric asked.   
  
Link looked over at the prince with a smile. My name's Link.   
  
The boys easily accepted young Link. Come on Prince Eric said, You can get cleaned up and have something to eat if you come back with us. Link agreed, it had been a while before he had eaten and got a good rest.  
  
Link followed the boys back to their camp. When they got there Link was astonished by it's beauty. A crystal clear waterfall pounded down into a clear, crisp river that flowed through the lush green forest. Link sighed at the sight, it reminded him of home a place he wish he was at right now.  
  
Link was finally beginning to relax when his Fairy buddy Tatl, whispered something in his ear. Link I sense something.   
  
Link nodded Me too Tatl.   
  
Suddenly as Link turned around he saw something flying at him! At that point the loud clang of two swords clashing echoed through the forest.   
The group turned around to see what was up.   
  
There standing in the middle of the camp was Link, and his attacker. A young girl was holding her sword against Link's, both kids trying to over power the other.   
  
Both kids leaped back a distance to size each other up. Link was able to get a good look at the girl. She wore a pink tunic, her long copper hair was back in a neat ponytail, and her brown eyes sparkled with spirit. Her weapons consisted of the following; she had a copy of the Kokiri sword only more powerful and much nicer, a mirror shield that looked like the one he found at the Spirit Temple only it was more fit for her smal size, anis last quick observation was that she had a green fairy circling above her head.  
  
Suddenly the girl went after him again, but unnoticed to her Link was ready. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground, or so he thought, instead as the girl hit the ground she took her feet and she flipped Link over her head and sent him to the ground with a thud. When Link opened his eyes the next second he was shocked to see the girl standing over top of him, but to his dismay she also had her swords' tip dangerously close to his throat.   
  
Link gulped hard, but finally Paul and Sean came to his rescue. Quickly they tried to pull the girl away from him put it was no use, then Eric spoke up. Woh, Jamie he's cool, he's cool Eric shouted.   
  
The girl looked up at Eric, but still keeping her sword pointed at her target. Eric slowly approached her in a calm and cool manner. Relax he's one of ours Eric said.  
  
The girl looked down at her opponent then reluctantly she drew back her sword. She stared at Link coldly, then she said Great another boy, and with that she vanished.  
  
Eric helped Link up and Link started to brush himself off. He looked up towards Eric, then he asked Who was that?.   
  
Eric sighed as he looked off in the direction the girl had gone. That was Jamie, she's the leader of the group.   
  
Link wasn't going to question Eric about her authority. With skill like that, they made a good choice.  
~  
Actually, it was Jamie who formed our troop. She trained us to fight as a team, only then could we stand a chance against her in trainer Eric explained.   
  
Link smiled at his new friend And ?  
  
Eric shook his head. We need more practise, but we get better each time.   
  
Link thought to himself for a second then the major question arose. Eric why did Jamie attack me?.   
  
Eric shrugged Jamie's a bit edgy when it comes to new members to the troop, especially other boys.   
  
Why guys? Link asked.   
  
Well if you noticed, Jamie's the only girl in the group so she has her reasons. I think Jamie attacked you is because she wanted to see your skill.  
  
Eric paused for a moment then he continued Plus, when you tried to throw her to the ground, I don't think she was expecting that so I think you also might have scared her a bit.  
  
A BIT ! a voice said.   
  
Link and Eric turned to see Paul and Sean walking down the path towards them. They stopped in front of Link and the Prince. Paul was laughing like mad as he said Link?, you had her so scared that she couldn't even hold her sword straight.   
  
All the boys laughed and chuckled, but up above in the tree tops sat Jamie who was hearing everything. Her fairy noticed Jamie's disappointment, because in Jaime's heart she knew they were right. Link had surprised her pretty good.  
  
What's the matter Jamie? Naive, Jamie's fairy asked.   
  
Jamie sighed then she answered They're right.  
  
Naive couldn't believe that Jamie could be knocked down' so easilyShe refused that her young human would give up right there.  
  
Jamie sighed sadly, then she reached behind her and pulled out a small blue flute. She put it to her lips and began to play.  
  
Down below the boys heard the sad, but equally beautiful tune of Jamie's flute. They all sighed and closed their eyes, all except Link. Eric opened his eyes and looked at Link than began to explain.   
  
This is the only time we can actually enjoy the peace around here. The music reminds us of old peaceful times. Jamie plays her flute to express her feelings some times. It's a real treat to hear it. Most of the time Jamie plays it when she's alone but if the time is right she'll play for the group.  
  
Link reached down and felt his pocket for his ocarina. Link liked to do the same thing some times, but only when he was alone as well.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Later that day Link was wandering through the forest, the sun was setting and it gave a beautiful golden glow to the surrounding woods.   
  
Link saw something off in the distance. A silhouette of a young girl was petting an equally young horse. Link recognized the girl as Jamie, but the horse wasn't his. Link knew it was hers.  
  
Link calmly approached the girl. Jamie sensed Link's presence and she quickly turned around in a bit of shock. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Link said.   
  
Jamie settled herself and smiled. She turned to her horse. That's all right she replied. Link smiled and he approached Jamie's horse.   
  
He put out his hand and slowly he started stroking its soft face. Is this your horse? Link asked.   
  
Jamie smile and nodded .   
  
Wow, it sure is pretty Link commented.   
  
Jamie turned to Link with a smile   
What's it's name?Link asked  
Her name is Midnight Star but I call her Midnight Jamie replied. Link replied  
  
Link got a good look at the horse. It was jet black with the exception of a solid white blaze on it's forehead. She a real beauty Link said.   
  
Jamie turned back to Link. she said. All the other kids in the group have a horse too. Do you? asked Jamie.  
  
Link seemed a little disappointed when Jamie asked that question, and Jamie immediately picked up on it. What's wrong? she asked in a sympathetic tone.  
  
Link turned to Jamie I do have a horse but she spooked and ran off somewhere; I can't find her anywhere  
  
Jamie smiled and hopped on Midnight. She turned Midnight around next to Link, then she said happily Come on, I know where we can find her  
  
Link got on behind Jamie and held onto her. If she knew where Epona was it would be worth going with her.  
  
The two trotted through the forest until they reached the fields where Clock Town was. Jamie started to explain that maybe the ranch had his horse. That's were she found Midnight when skull kid stole Midnight. This made Link wonder why was Midnight stolen?, and how?'  
  
It wasn't long before they arrived at the gate of Romani Ranch. Jamie forced Midnight to enter the ranch, Link noticed that Midnight was a bit ancey. What's up with Midnight? Link asked.   
  
Jamie looked over behind her and answered Midnight doesn't like this place, he hates being cooped up.  
  
They quickly found the corral and sure enough, there standing in the middle of the pasture was Epona, Link's horse. Link jumped off Midnight and ran over to the opened gate of the corral. EPONA!, HERE GIRL! Link shouted. At that point Epona looked up from her grazing, whinnied happily, and galloped at full speed over to her master and friend, Link.  
  
Epona happily nudged Link, knocking him down to the ground. Link broke into giggles when Epona started licking him. Ha ha ha ha. Okay Epona I missed you too. Now lets get out of here Link said, and so Link hoped on to Epona, but Epona started to become ancey herself, nearly throwing Link off. He quickly dismounted.  
  
What happened? Link asked.   
  
Jamie watched Epona and then she turned to Midnight who stood there snorting loudly and shaking his head. Jamie thought for a moment then she got an idea.   
  
She got off her horse and went to find some rope, then she approached Epona. She tied a lope around the horse's neck then she lead it into the stable. Link grabbed Midnight's reins and followed her.   
  
In the stable Link saw Jamie talking to a young girl that looked exactly like Malon from Lon Lon Ranch. Romani!  
  
Can you fit this horse with the whole out fit? Jamie asked.   
  
The girl nodded. the girl replied When this horse got here I figured that it might belong to one of the troops so... and Romani moved a couple of steps away from a trunk.   
  
She opened it and she pulled out a golden horse out fit. It was basically a golden blanket with saddle attachment with golden fabric lacing that went around Epona's front and behind. Jamie helped tighten the clips to the saddle as the other girl fitted a beautiful golden bridle to the small horse. Finally the two finished by attaching a set of golden reins to the bridle.  
  
There we go Jamie said as she checked the bit in Epona's mouth to make sure it was comfy for the horse. It was. Jamie turned to Link with a smile. Link couldn't believe his eyes. Was that really his horse standing in front of him. Well Link if your going to be one of us then your horse will need this getup. Link happily approachd Epona. He mounted her and Jamie and Romani adjusted the stirrups.  
  
Jamie looked up at Link There how dose it feel? Jamie asked.  
  
It feels great! Link replied happily.  
  
Hey Jamie Romani said.   
  
Jamie turned over to her. What is it Romani? Jamie asked.   
  
I managed to fix your saddle from the last battle. I even cleaned it so you don't have those ugly, ugly stains there any more.   
  
Jamie looked relived Thanks a lot Romani. I owe you big time.   
  
No problem Romani said and she pulled out the same horse outfit from the trunk. I even made a new bridle for Midnight that can be adjusted  
  
Romani looked over towards Epona and she said Epona's wearing the new model too.   
  
It wasn't long before Midnight was suited up as well. Jamie noticed that Romani had changed the saddle to suite Jamie and Midnight's needs. Creama changed the saddle. She knew Midnight would be a little bigger now so she changed it The little Ranch girl concluded.  
  
Jamie smiled Tell your older sister Creama I said thank you very much, I really appreciate it   
  
Jamie slipped off an old hide back pack form her shoulder and handed it to Romani. Here you go Jamie said as she handed it off to her friend. Romani looked inside and she instantly brightened up. Wow, fresh spring water and forest berries, thanks Jamie  
  
No problem Romani. Glad to be of serice Jamie said. Now Creama can make more of thoughs pies you like  
  
Outside Romani looked up at Jamie and she said Tell the others to come here to get there bridles refitted. Some can even get their saddles changed okay?  
  
Okay, and I'll make sure that they bring more fresh spring water and berries all right? Jamie assured.   
  
Romani giggled happily and nodded. All right! she replied. And so with the goodbyes said and done Jamie and Link galloped out of the ranch. On the way back through the forest they jumped over what ever they thought the horses could do, they even raced.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Night had quickly covered the land and all the kids were getting ready to hit the hay. It was already starting to become cold, winter was vastly approaching and the chill was the first sign.  
  
Link snuggled into his sleeping bag and his gaze was set on the camp fire that was slowly dying out. Link sighed with content. He was happy here but he still missed his home, and maybe with some luck he'd find his way there again....someday.  
  
Eric whispered.   
  
Link looked up and answered Yeah what is it?   
  
Eric climbed out of his sleeping bag and motioned for Link to get up and follow him. Link did just that. Link followed Eric through a dark, narrow forest path until they reached a small clearing. Link was surprised to see all the boys there, all but Jamie who was fast asleep back at the camp.  
  
What's going on here? Link asked.   
  
Eric turned to Link. Link we know your not from around here. We have suspicion to believe that your from Hyrule, the same place as Jamie. Eric finished.  
  
Link nodded That's right I am, but how did you know_   
  
That's not important right now Link Eric cut in. We want you to promise us something, and it's really important that you keep this promise  
  
Link was a bit confused but it seemed important to them so he nodded and agreed. Eric and the rest of the group began to brighten.  
  
Eric replied. Here's what we want. When you find a way home we want you to take Jamie with you  
  
Link was shocked he asked.  
  
Eric started to explain Jamie isn't from around here either. She's from Hyrule but she was abandoned as a toddler here. My family found her and we raised her. Well Jamie exceeded our expectations of what we wanted her to be, but as time went on Jamie grew restless and left the castle to find an adventure.  
  
But one day a great evil came to the castle. Our best knight we had tried to destroy this monster but in the process he was destroyed. The monster reeked havoc through out the kingdom, but them one day Jamie showed up wanting to battle this monster. We had already lost so many and we didn't want to lose any more, but we had no choice so we sent her.   
  
Jamie ended up killing the monster and peace returned. After that my parents realized that Jamie wasn't normal like the other girls in the kingdom. We soon found out from a wizard that Jamie was from a land called Hyrule. So you see we figure if Jamie's back home she'll be happier there. Plus we don't know how much longer Jamie can survive here, that's our other reason.  
  
Oh I see Link said. Link thought for a second then he turned to the others and he agreed All right, when I leave Jamie will come with me.  
  
Go with you were? a voice asked.   
  
The group turned around shocked and in panic because standing there at the entrance to the trail was Jamie looking quiet bewildered.  
  
The group of boys looked clueless. Finally Link stepped in Huh, me and you go riding through the fields tomorrow for pleasure!.   
  
Oh, okay!Jamie said happily, and with that she turned around and skipped back down the trail.  
  
Wohhh, that was close Eric said.   
  
the others said in agreement. Then they turned to Link.   
  
Hey Link that was a smooth move there. Sean said. Eric began to think for a second then he came up with an idea.  
  
Hey Link, Jamie likes places that are green, lush, and peaceful. We found a brand new spot that Jamie would love. Just take her there and that way you can get on her good side, and maybe get to know her better.  
  
Link agreed. Since him and Jamie had gotten off to a ruff start, this would be the perfect way to patch things up, and maybe even find something out about each other.  
  
The next morning the two little riders were off. The sun still hadn't risen and this made the surroundings peaceful and relaxing. Link looked over at Jamie who was looking side to side nervously.  
  
What's wrong? he asked.   
  
Jamie looked over at Link with concern and said This is murder territory. We have to be careful.   
  
Link nodded, but what was murder territory? While by the time they reached the site, the sun was just beginning to raise as they entered through the last bush; Jamie's eyes lit up. The breath taking beauty of this small paradise just took Jamie away. Link had to admire it's beauty too.  
  
It was a lush, green piece of forest that was surrounded by heavy trees and brush, hiding all its beauty with in. The morning sunlight was adding a golden touch to the trees and surrounding foliage. You could see the sky perfectly, and the only thing that broke through the secret forest barrier was a small broke the poured cold, clear water into it.  
  
Jamie looked around Wow it's beautiful Jamie said dreamily. Link couldn't help smiling at the girl's reactions, she was completely awe struck.   
  
I'm glad you like it Link replied as he sat down next to Jamie who had settled down on a huge rock.   
  
Jamie sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned against his shoulder. Link blushed. He thought Jamie hated him for being a guy, plus the fact that he didn't know she could be so gentle. Could she actually like him. It was possible. Just then he heard her giggling. He looked over at her with a questioning look. What is it?, why are you laughing?  
  
Jamie gave Link an overconfident look and said You boys are all the same. Always trying to hide your secrets from me, always trying to impress me, trying to get on good terms with me. Well this time it worked. So which one was it? Jamie asked.  
  
Link sighed and shook his head with a smile and replied . Jamie just nodded her head.  
  
A moment of silence passed between the two when finally Jamie said something that was about to throw Link off his rocker. She faced him and said Sorry for yesterday when I attacked you.  
  
Link was surprised but he accepted her apology That's all right.  
  
When you, Eric, Paul, and Sean were talking the other day I was in the tree above you guys,   
  
At that point Link felt ashamed that she had over heard their conversation, but Jamie went on And it's true. You gave me the scare of my life. No one in the troop had ever reacted to my attacks that quickly. In fact I don't think that any of them really have acted to my attacks. Yep! your the first  
  
Link felt some what better now and he was able to relax because Jamie was happy. Everything was peaceful and quite, Then Link noticed Jamie playing with some sort of pendant around her neck. He looked over and asked What's that?  
  
Jamie smiled It's a pendant she answered, You wanna see?  
  
Link said.  
  
Jamie removed the small silver chain around her neck that held the pendant and she handed it to Link. Link examined it carefully and thoughtfully. It was silver but what caught his eye was what was engraved in it. The Triforce. Two of the triangles were a darker silver than one on the bottom right.  
  
The Triforce of Courage? Link asked.   
  
Jamie looked over at the pendant, then she took it back. She polished it on her sleeve then put the pendant back on. She was quite for the rest of the time they remained there.  
  
The sun was beginning to set and the happy pair was heading back. They had a fun day of swimming, talking, and playing. Link was able to find stuff out about the mysterious girl, some of which none of the other boys knew about, not even Eric.  
  
The two were so calm and relaxed that they had their horses walking home. On the way Jamie broke the silence as they passed through unfamiliar territory. Link I ask you to be careful when you pass through unfamiliar territory like this, not only as a leader but as a friend. I don't want anything to happen to you  
  
What do you mean Jamie? Link asked.  
  
Jamie realized that the boys hadn't told him about The Game' and who better to tell him than herself. Jamie sighed, how would she do this?  
  
It stared as a game, as it was intended to be, but soon others began to take it more seriously. Right to the point of..... Jamie paused she didn't want to say.  
  
Jamie what's this about? Link asked.  
  
Jamie looked up at Link and started to explain. Me and three other kids started this game. We would hunt out pieces of land, and who ever strolled in the other persons territory would get captured by that person, but they would let them out if they hadn't already escaped.   
  
But lately more people have joined the game and are actually taking it seriously. They would capture troops, torture others, and even go as far as killing people from troops if they didn't join, or even kill for pleasure. There's one troop, 640y, also called the Murders, that kill people. The fact is, that it's 640y that turned it into an all out war. If we stop 640y then the game will stop as well.  
  
Can't you do something about 640y? Link asked.   
  
Jamie just shook her head. Nope, but we have formed alliances with five other troops and we're all planing an evasion on 640y's territory.  
  
Link smiled, he knew Jamie would come up with something. How many do they have? Link asked.   
  
Jamie answered, and, then as if she knew his next question she said And we have 126.  
  
As they walked back something hit the young couple like a sonic boom. Troop 640y was attacking them!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Arrows flew nearly missing them. Epona and Midnight reared high and began to bolt out of there at lightning speed.  
  
The two children held on tight to their horses reins as the wind-fast ponies bolted. Suddenly kids were struck down by something large. The two children quickly regained consciousness and were up to fight. They were holding out quite well but were quickly outnumbered in seconds.   
  
Link caught a quick glance at Jamie and was blown away when he saw that she was doing better than him. She defeated all the boys in a matter of seconds. Talk about a human Whirlwind! Finally she got to Link who was on his last warrior, and they quickly defeated him.  
  
Hurry lets get out of here! Jamie yelled to Link who was in total agreement. The kids quickly reached their horses, but as they began to gallop off, Jamie was suddenly struck down.  
  
Link yelled as he turned Epona around, and just as quickly as Jamie was mysteriously struck down, Link found himself over come by troops from 640y. Just then something struck him in the back, paralyzing the poor boy. Link was pulled off his horse and was brought to the ground. Link was on his knees when he looked up and saw a teenage figure on a palomino horse.  
  
Link thought him to be thirteen. The boy on the horse looked down at Link evilly. They reminded Link of his arch nemesis Ganondorf, but with slight less evil.  
  
Hey boss what should we do with the girl? one of the troop members yelled.   
  
The boy on the horse turned to his troops and said loudly Bring her to the camp, we'll have a little fun with her first  
  
And what should we do with the boy? another asked, this one was behind Link.   
  
Their leader stared down at him coldly. He had seen his technique and was impressed. Join us boy the leader said roughly.  
  
Link replied in just the same tone. The leader looked displeased and nodded to the troop member behind him. Suddenly Link was knocked unconscious.  
~  
Jamie slowly started to come to. Suddenly a spark of reality hit her like lightning and she sat up in a panic. She was on a soft bed in a nice room, and worst of all she felt horribly nauseated by a small feeling inside her that had told her someone did something while she was asleep.  
  
Well, your up a boy's voice said sarcastically.   
  
Jamie turned in shook to see her rival standing at the door of the room. He was leaning against the door, arms folded and a crafty smile on his face. Jamie stood up and began to yell angrily at him at the top of her lungs.  
  
What the heck did you do to me Anthony?, What the hell did you do to me while I was asleep?  
  
Anthony just laid on the crafty smile more thick than before, and then he said something that just knocked Jamie off the rocker of reality.  
  
With an evil chuckle, Anthony replied I think you might know Jamie, we just conducted a small experiment on you, that's all  
  
Jamie felt like she was surrounded by nothing but black space as the cold reality set in. It was the hardest hit Jamie had ever experienced, even harder than the time she fell out of a thirty foot tree.  
  
Just then Anthony was hit by surprise, and was knocked to the ground. Standing over top of him was a very angry, enraged ten year old girl. Tears of anger streamed down her face.   
  
You dirty son of a gun. You stupid idiot. WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING! Jamie shouted.  
  
At that point two guards bursted into the room and restrained Jamie, literally dragging her off Anthony. Anthony gained his composure and yelled his command throw her in the cell!, and with that Jamie was dragged off.  
~  
Link had been awake for a long time now. He was at the cell door looking through the small bared window. Earlier he had demanded to see Jamie, but know all he could do was wait and hope....hope she was still alive.   
  
Now as Link sat at the corner of the cell he suddenly heard the lock on his door open. Were they letting him go?  
  
Just then the door swung open and a lifeless body was thrown in, and just as quick as it happened, the door was slammed shut and locked.  
  
The lifeless body was a girl who had long copper hair, was wearing a pink tunic, and a pair of kokiri boots. The only thing different was that her hair wasn't in a pony tail any more, it had been taken out.  
  
Link was stunned he yelled in panic, and he got up and ran to her side. He held her up in his arms and looked at her in shock. Her state and condition was unbearable. She had obviously been beaten on her way here, but how long she had been unconscious he did not know.  
  
Link looked around the dark cell and noticed a bucket of water in the corner with a cloth hanging over the edge. Link picked up the fragile girl and set her on the pile of hay in the corner. It was the best he could do for her. He got up and got the water. He quickly brought the bucket of water over to her and dipped the cloth into the bucket's cool contents. He ringed the cloth out a little and placed it on the ailing girl's forehead.  
  
As the time passed, Link had nudged himself against the corner of the cold stone walls of the cell, and at the same time Link had propped Jamie up against him to keep her warm.   
~  
Link woke up and looked out the small window, the morning sun was pouring in, and for the first time Link could see Jamie's actual condition. He was speechless, Jamie was in worse shape then what he thought. She was bleeding from her head, eyes, mouth, nose, and cheek.  
  
Link removed the cloth from her forehead and put it into the bucket. He took it out and started to clean one of Jamie's wounds, the one on her head. He cleaned off all the blood around her forehead, nose, mouth and eyes, but as he started on her cheek Jamie began to stir in his arms. Link stopped, put the cloth in the bucket, and looked down at Jamie.   
  
Jamie slowly opened her eyes and moaned softly. a voice said.   
  
Jamie knew it was Link who was with her, and when she saw him for the first time, a rush of relief flowed over her. She was safe now, and alive.  
  
With a bit of help Jamie was able to sit up. Link resumed cleaned the fresh wound on the side of her face. Jamie just stared at Link while he did her a favor. Tears started to well up in her eyes, Link was quick to notice. He held her face, making her look at him. He looked at her with total concern as he asked What's wrong?  
  
It was to much for her to handle, Jamie broke down right then and there. Link tried his best to comfort her as he held her for some time before Jamie had calmed herself to the point of speaking. Finally after half an hour Jamie sobbed out It was Anthony, he did something horrible to me. she cried.  
  
What did Anthony do to you Jamie? Link asked, now even more concerned. Suddenly a blast made the outside wall of Jamie and Link's cell explode. Link sheltered the injured girl, and when Link looked up he was thrilled. Standing there was Eric and the others holding Jamie's and his stuff, along with their horses.  
  
Come on lets go! Eric shouted.   
  
Jamie's injured Link yelled.   
  
Link looked down at the girl he was holding, Jamie was unconscious again. Eric ran up to the two, and Link showed him Jamie's condition.   
  
Eric looked at her in disbelief. Eric remarked. He looked up at the troops that stood at the opening and yelled something at them. Guys get me the E.C Unit stat.   
  
The boys were quick to Eric's command. Link looked down at Jamie. Come on Jamie Link said softly. Don't leave us now, we need you.  
  
Link shot his head over to Eric Eric I can take her on my horse, we just have to get out of here now Link yelled.   
  
Eric nodded Then let's do it! he yelled back. Link boosted Jamie into his arms and ran with her to Epona. Link flung her up over the horse. Another member handed him his weapons and shield. Link threw them on himself and propped Jamie up to sit sideways on Epona.   
  
Link yelled as he jabbed his heels in Epona's side and made the horse brake into a gallop. Link could hear Eric yelling commands for the troops to retreat and draw back. Soon all of the members of 640c, Jamie's troops, were galloping back to the safety of the forest.  
~  
Everyone was sitting around a mid day campfire, but all of them were silent because off to the side was Jamie lying unconscious in her sleeping bag. Eric went over to resoaked the cloth on Jamie's forehead. As he dipped it in the bucket he check Jamie's forehead.  
  
Link looked over to Eric along with the others. Sean sighed Is her fever breaking?  
  
Eric looked back over to the others at the others in disappointment and shook his head. No, not yet  
  
Jamie moaned and turned her head to the side, Eric just shook his head and said I think she's getting worse  
  
The mood in the forest just droped and hit the floor like a megaton hammer. Link reached down to put his hand on the ground, and at the same time it brushed something in his pocket.   
  
Link looked down and reached into his pocket then he pulled out his ocarina. He had the sudden urge to play the song of healing. Now Link knew as well as any that the song of healing wouldn't work on a sick child, but time seemed appropriate.  
  
The troop looked up from the fire to hear the sweet sound of Link's ocarina. They all grinned, and to everyone's surprise Jamie was waking up to it's sound.  
  
Eric was quickly by her side. he asked.   
  
Jamie looked up at him and asked That music, where's it coming from?  
  
Link's playing it on his ocarina Eric answered.   
  
satisfied, Jamie closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
Jamie?, Jamie! Eric started calling.   
  
Sean hissed. Eric looked over at the boy, who said Let her sleep, she needs to get well if we're going to get through this  
  
Well time passed and nothing was said. Jamie was getting worse and still no one had an idea how to help her. Suddenly Link got up and got his shield, sword, bow and arrow, and finally got Epona.  
  
Link were are you going? Eric asked. Link swerved Epona around to face the others and said I'm going into Clock Town. I'm going to get some potion to help Jamie get well again  
  
Everyone brightened Link that's a great idea Eric said. Here's some rupees. 200 to be exact. It should be enough. Good luck  
  
Link nodded and with that, he forced Epona into a gallop and took off.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Link had been gone for some time and Eric was looking at the sky in worry A storm's coming he said to the others. Lets get her under cover  
~  
Link had just finished getting the potion for Jamie, when he stepped outside. A loud clash of thunder boomed through the air, rumbling the ground beneath Link's feet. Then as if someone had moved a waterfall over Clock Town, the rain began to pour down in buckets. Link threw on a rain coat and mounted Epona. They trotted out of the town and in the field where Link was able to get her into a gallop. He could only hope that Jamie was still okay.  
  
Link reached the camp and quickly found the cave were everyone was. He went over to Jamie who was fast asleep, curled up in the corner of the cave on some hay. A blanket covered her shaky form.   
  
He leaned down and set the potion next to him. He took his hand and placed it under her head. Jamie moaned in discontent, she didn't want to move because it hurt so much.  
  
Link removed the cap to the potion and placed the bottle on her lips. There was no trouble at all as the liquid went down.  
  
Jamie suddenly felt the burning sensation flow down through her body, out her hands and finger tips, andout her feet an toes. The nausea she was experiencing was now taking over. She slowly opened her eyes to see all the boys standing around her staring at her. She smiled gently at them and sighed Hi guys  
  
A rush of relief flowed over everyone, and Jamie was able to go back to sleep knowing that she would get better.  
~  
The morning dew bounced off horses hooves as they tore through the wet grass. The kids were playing a friendly game of horseback tag. Troop 359 had joined them since they were all to meet that afternoon.  
  
The one who was it' was Link.  
  
He set his target and started to close in, the unwary member sat on his horse, unaware of the approaching danger when suddenly. Jamie yelled as her and Midnight bolted between Link and the other troop. The boy turned and saw Link then ran, as for Link, he was mad.   
  
he yelled and started to chase after Jamie. He chased her over the hills and down towards the edge of the forest. Finally he stopped and decided to ambush her while she was going back through the forest.  
  
Jamie and Midnight were trotting through the forest slowly, when out of no where Link came galloping by on Epona and cut them off. Jamie immediately swerved Midnight around and galloped the other way. Not this time Link declared and the chase begun.  
  
It was seconds before Link caught up with Jamie and before she knew it, Link had jumped off his horse and grabbed a hold of Jamie and sent her tumbling down to the ground an over the edge of a ravine. The two continued to tumble until they reached a small pond and landed at the edge of it.   
  
They both laid there on there stomachs trying to recover quickly from the pain of landing so hard on the ground. Link's hand was near Jamie's pendant and suddenly the two triforces began to glow, the one on Link's hand and the one in Jamie's pendant. The two triforces removed themselves from their holders and floated over the small pond.   
  
The two children watched in amazement as the small pond began to glow with a mystical white light. The two triforce pieces then began to combined to form a small ball of white light, and then with a brilliant flash, the ball of white light had transformed into a woman.  
  
She had long straight silver hair that flowed down to her waist. She had the most beautiful blue eyes the world had ever known. She was thin and wore a long white silk dress the went down past her ankles.  
  
But what really caught the children's attention was the long elegant white feathered wings that came from her back. Was she an angle?  
Her smile was gentle and friendly. She looked down at the children lovingly, then she said something to the children. Link, Jamie hello  
  
Her voice was soft, gentle, and beautiful, but how did she know their names. Wh...who are you? Jamie asked in somewhat of an amazed voice.   
  
Then the angel woman said something that shocked them both.   
  
I'm your mother  
  
The two kids looked at each other, they were speechless. They looked back at the woman with shocked faces. How could they believe her?, was this a joke?  
  
I never doubted that you two would find each other again the woman said with a gentle smile.   
  
Then Jamie popped a question What's your name?   
  
I'm Rita she replied.  
  
If you're our mother then I have one question Link said. The angel woman nodded. Why did you abandon us? Link said forcefully. This made Jamie curious too.  
  
The woman was obviously expecting them to ask her this, so in a sweet, calm, and gentle voice she began to explain. You see, my intentions were good. As I was escaping into the forest, I met up with a friend of mine. He said he knew a place were young Jamie would be safe so he took her. As for you Link, I took you to Kokiri forest were the Great Deku Tree took you in. I wasn't sure if it was the right decision, and after when I found out that both you two were safe I was able to relax knowing you two would live, and it wasn't long before I passed away afterwards.  
  
Jamie and Link looked at each other. The story sounded reasonable, but then Jamie turned to their mother' and asked Don't you regret anything?   
  
Their mother nodded I regret one thing. Not being able to keep you two together. But when my friend said that he could take at least one of you to safety I had no choice but to except. I was weak and I wasn't going to be around much longer. So as long as I knew one of you was safe that was okay, but I my intensions were for both of you to be safe.  
  
Why didn't you tell him to take me too? Link asked.   
  
The woman smiled at him and said I did but he said he could only take Jamie  
  
Link felt a little left out, but Jamie was perky and said Relax, we're together now aren't we? Link smiled and nodded.  
  
Jamie had one more question of her own Who's older? Me or Link?  
  
Link, by nine months she remarked.  
  
The woman smiled at the two and said I entrust that you two will always stay together and protect one another?   
  
The two kids gave each other a hug and nodded to their mother. The angel woman smiled at them and then she reached down and touched them on the forehead. Then she backed away and said Goodbye my little ones and with that she turned back into a little ball of white light and in another flash, the little ball of white light separated back into the two triforces and they went back to their holders. One on in Link's hand, the other to Jamie's pendant.  
  
The two children looked at each other. Should we believe that? Link asked.   
  
Jamie nodded and remarked It's not called the pond of truth for nothing  
~  
The two siblings were riding back on Epona's back. They were already late for the meeting between alliances. Jaime and Link were both happy to find out something about their pasts. Suddenly JAMIE!, LINK! Eric yelled.   
  
The two looked up and Jamie yelled We're over here!   
  
Eric looked down from the hill then he yelled They're over here Suddenly over a hundred kids came galloping over the hill on their horses. Eric was the first to ask Where were you two?  
  
The two kids smiled and replied We were at the pond of truth  
  
Eric said, and did you find out anything?  
  
The two kids nodded, We're siblings they answered in unison.   
  
Eric was shocked   
~  
A 640y member came galloping over a hill at top speed, and back into the camp. His face was panic stricken as he darted at lightning speed into meeting room.  
  
Anthony sat in his chair, all high and mighty when suddenly the kid came running in. Gary, what do you have to report? Anthony asked.   
  
Gary was still catching his breath when he said Troop 640c... alliances.... togther... big envasion....planned...tomorrow!  
  
Anthony stood up in anger What!, Gary are you sure? Gary just nodded.   
  
Anthony said Fine, if that's how they want it then form the troops together. All of them and Gary ran off again with his orders.  
  
Anthony stood in the middle of the room So, Jamie wants to play rough dose she, well I'll plan some thing special for her He said then he began to laugh loud and evilly, which carried all through out the room.  
~  
So does everyone know what they're doing? Jamie asked. All the kids muttered in agreement. It was dusk now and all one 126 kids were there. Jamie was with the other troop leaders, Link at her side because she knew Link had battle experience.  
  
Jamie leaned back against the cave wall and sat down, she was exhausted. Why don't we all get some sleep now Link suggest We have a huge day tomorrow Everyone agreed.  
~  
Naive was flying with Tatl in the east part of the territory when suddenly they spotted three figures on palomino horses. My god, it's troop 640y Naive said to Tatl.   
  
We better go back and tell Jamie Tatl said, and at light speed they flew off.  
~  
The three troop members watched as the two fairies flew off Come on, lets scram one boy said.   
  
The second boy looked at the first and asked What do we tell Anthony?   
  
The first boy looked over at his pal, and with an evil smile he replied We tell him that plan one worked perfectly  
~  
The fairies reached the base in little time and zoomed up to Jamie who was talking to Link and Robert as they were readying their horses.   
  
Jamie, Jamie! Naive shouted.   
  
What, What? Jamie said, imitating her distressed fairy.   
  
We say three troop members from troop 640y on the east side of the territory Naive said.  
  
Jamie said in rage.   
  
Jamie, that hours from here Link pointed out.   
  
So, it's still early, if I go now I can make it back in time, I'll join you guys then Jamie said to the others as she mounted Midnight. In the mean time you're in charge Robert. Link is are lead warrior and I want every thing under way by the time I get back. You can start with out me, I'll join in later  
  
Good luck Jamie Robert said.   
  
Link walked up to his sister Good luck and be careful, it could be a trap.   
  
Jamie smiled at his concern and said Don't worry, I've been in tougher situations and with that, she waved goodbye and galloped off.   
  
Link could only watch as she disappeared into the distance. He had a bad feeling about this.  
~  
Tatl was flying over the field to inspect were the battle would take place, but curiosity took the better of her and she flew off towards 640y's base. On her way she spotted something in the distance. It was a long line of specks, wait, no those weren't specks those were troops. 640y troops, and lots of them! Tatl guessed well over a hundred. I have to warn them she told herself and so she flew back.  
  
Tatl quickly found Link. Link, Link they're coming, they're coming   
  
Who's coming? Link asked.   
  
Troop 640y, hundreds of them. It's all out war! she yelled. 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

What? No how can that be? Robert said.   
  
It's true Tatl saw them Link said.   
  
Robert nodded and gave his command. Fine then, assemble the troops it's play time  
~  
Troop 640y stopped on top of a hill that looked over at the battle zone.  
Anthony chuckled evilly to himself as he saw troop 640c make their way on to the field.   
  
640c stopped, Link and Robert looked up to see Anthony and his troops. If someone had taken the time to count heads, the total would be some where around 248 kids, some on foot, and some on horseback. Robert made his horse advance one step as he yelled up to Anthony Anthony, lets stop this madness. Your troop has hurt many and killed more. We just want things the way they were, before this game started.  
  
Anthony smiled evilly Not on your life  
  
Robert looked up at his foe Then if you will not stop this, then we will be forced to fight you he yelled.   
  
Anthony looked a little more pleased To the death?! he asked insanely.  
  
Robert looked up and nodded To the death he answered back.   
  
At that point Anthony started to laugh like a crazed psychopath, his smile had even more of an insane look to it, causing all of troop 640c to shake.  
  
Anthony looked over at Link and said mockingly Where's your sister preety boy?  
  
Link gave Anthony his meanest look ever and yelled None of your business.   
  
Anthony gave Link a sarcastic smile and replied Oh I think it is, you see I sent Jamie off galavanting after nothing  
  
Link and Eric yelled.   
  
Anthony smiled and said My fight is with her so we'll kill you guys first, then I'll deal with her myself  
  
What Anthony had just said only fed the flames of Link's anger and rage. Why would he do such a thing?' Link thought, then it hit him like a deku seed fired from his sling shot.   
  
Jamie was the best there was, if she was around, this war would be over in a matter of minutes with 640c as the winners, so Anthony plotted to separate Jamie from the troop for a while so 640y could have more than a fair chance.  
  
That's not fair Anthony Link yelled, his ten year old voice filled with rage.   
  
Anthony just laughed and said All's fair in love and war  
  
Link was angrier than when Ganondrof kidnapped Zelda. Epona stepped forward a few times then stopped. Anthony, your a sick boy with a cruel way of getting what you want. You remind me of an old foe, for whom I banished to the evil realm, and now I'll do the same to you. You'll pay for what you did to my sister.  
  
Oooo I'm scared Anthony said mockingly. He looked down at Link and said You will now all die for being against me, CHARGE!  
~  
Meanwhile  
~  
Jamie had finally reached the spot were Naive had seen the troops, She scanned the horizon.   
Nothing.   
Are you sure you saw them here Naive? Jamie asked.   
  
Naive said while she hovered over Jamie's head.   
  
She kept looking but the only thing that stuck out from the miles of field was a single tree. On closer inspection though, Jamie saw something attached to the tree. A piece of paper.   
  
As Jamie approached it, Naive flew over to the piece of paper and turned pink. What is it Naive? It looks like a note of some sort her fairy replied. Jamie dismounted Midnight and tore the note from the tree. It read this:  
~  
Dear Jamie,  
  
How you doing?, anyway we know about your little invasion plan so we thought of you first. So while your reading this note my troop members are picking off yours one by one. We hope you enjoyed this little bit of info.   
From your pal,  
Anthony,  
Leader and soon to be leader of both 640y and soon 640c. Ha, ha.....  
~  
Jamie finished reading, she crushed the note in her hands as her blood began to boil. Oooooo what an dumb ass. Jamie yelled. He knew that I was 640c's only chance at wining the battle. How dare he do this, I'll make him PAY!  
  
With no hesitation, Jamie jumped on Midnight and forced the little horse into a hard gallop. Midnight could sense Jamie's urgency and greatly picked up speed and tore through the ground and back to the battle zone.  
~  
Hours had passed and now and only a two were left standing. If people had watched it earlier, they would have said it looked like World War 3, or Armageddon.   
  
Fire, and ice arrows flew, swords clashed, some ripping through bare flesh, and the agonized screams of the sharp metal's victims would stumble to the ground.  
  
The nauseating smell of burnt flesh and blood clung to the air like a leech to the skin. It was strong. The field had become a bloodbath of rage and fury, and in the middle of it all was Link and Anthony. Their swords clashed, Tatl playing her part in aiding Link, they were the last ones left standing now. It was truly anyones fight.  
  
Link was weakening from his wounds of battling many kids before him, and now all that stood between him and victory was Anthony. Anthony was tiring quickly himself. He had never expect Link to be so good, maybe even better than him but only time would tell his fate.  
  
Suddenly Anthony knocked Link to the ground. Link cringed in pain. He looked up to see Anthony holding his sword over the fallen boy. Was this the end for him?  
  
Just then a look of shook crossed Anthony's face as if he had seen a ghost. Anthony let his hands drop to his side, sword still in hand, then he fell to his knees, then came down to the ground with a thud.   
  
Link looked at Anthony to see that he was dead. His cause was an arrow that hit him in the back of the_ Link said as he winced Smack in the back of the neck. Now that has to hurt   
  
Then Link felt his own weakness take over, and slowly he closed his eyes, his blood lost was to much and his tiredness had overcome him and slowly he breathed his last.  
  
Up on top of the hill sat Jamie on Midnight. She had a bow in her hand. She was the one that fired the deadly shot, and to her luck it hit it's mark. Anthony had died instantly.   
  
Jamie looked down at the site below her. 248 dead bodies of innocent children lay every where. Their blood slowly seeping into the cold earth below them. A chilling wind blew across the field as Jamie entered what was now a silent graveyard. The sight, the smell, even the touch of death crept up her spine.  
  
Jamie's boot landed in a small puddle of blood. She looked down and shot her foot back up in disgust. She looked around at the devastation. Jamie said barely above a whisper.   
  
Her throat began to tighten and she started to choke. Tears of sadness welled up in her eyes and started to flow down her cheek. She could have stopped this, but she was to late. Jamie saw a familiar figure in the middle if the field. She ran up to it. His limp body looked like a rag doll, tattered and torn, that was just thrown off to the side.  
  
Jamie leaned down next to her brother's broken body. Her tear stained face looking down at him. She held him up and hugged him. I'm sorry Link, I'm sorry I was to late, I'm sorry I don't know the song of healing.... I'm sorry you got involved and finally Jamie broke. Her sobs were the only thing heard in that field of death.  
  
Jamie put her lifeless brother down. Suddenly a ray of sunlight hit Jamie, the only living thing in that field of death. Then to Jamie's surprise a soft whispering voice echoed over the field.   
  
_Play the song that's in your heart_ the soft voice said. It was the voice of their deceased mother.   
  
The ray of light disappeared, and Jamie's flute rolled to the ground.   
  
She looked at for and moment, then the wind swirled around her and in the wind were the first six notes to a song. Jamie picked up her flute. She looked at it for one more second then she put it to her lips and began to play.   
  
She played the first six notes she had heard before, and before she knew it those six notes had begun to orchestrate into a long and beautiful song.  
  
The tune was unknown to her as she played, but it seemed to had build up over time, causing Jamie to know the following notes. She closed her eyes and continued to play and as she did so a ray of light shot out from the clouds and focused upon the solemn little girl playing the mysterious tune.  
  
The dark gray clouds began to turn a true white, then like in a fairy tale, sparkles of magic slowly began to rain down, golden strings of light also shot out from the cloud covered sky lighting the ground below.   
  
As Jamie continued to play, a light soft feeling came over her. Then beneath her boots, white light began to pour out over the ground. It slowly began to spread outwards, and as it touched the lifeless bodies on the ground they began to raise up into mid air. The sparkling magic that rained down lightly, swirled around the dead children.   
  
Then one by one their bodies began to glow with white magic, and as it faded, eyes started to open, kids started breathing, smiles started smiling. Each child was coming back to life!  
  
Link could hear a soft beautiful tune float in the air, then he felt a warm sensation spread through out his small body, and slowly he opened his eyes. He found himself floating in the middle of the air along with all the other children. Link looked down at himself, his wounds were gone and his energy had returned to him. Then he turned his attention to what was happing around him.  
  
Link watched as other kids started to slowly come back to life before his eyes, then he turned his attention to a ray of sunlight that shone down on one young girl playing the mysterious melody on her flute.   
  
Link said in amazement.   
  
He continued to watch as the white light that covered the ground began to heal everything it toughed. Kids, horses, animals, and plant life that had been injured or destroyed in the fight.   
  
The children all looked at each other in wonderment and grace. They were all thankful to be alive. Then suddenly the white magic began to slowly seep into the ground and the children were slowly coming down to meet the soft cool earth.   
  
The clouds started to disappear and a wondrous blue sky showed the light of day. The kids all looked at this one solemn girl who was playing her flute. Slowly the beam of light began to vanish and the tune slowly came to a stop. The song was over.  
  
The kids whispered in curiosity and amazement at what just happened. Everyone was alive and well. Everyone! 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Jamie slowly pulled her flute down. She lowered her head, and sighed before she looked up and opened her eyes. She was shocked, when did everyone come back to life?   
  
Was this some kind of joke that her mind was playing tricks on her? or had it been the power of the song?  
  
Jamie looked at the kids, the kids looked at Jamie. Do you know what you just played? a voice asked.  
  
Jamie turned to see a familiar face which whom she greeted with gratitude. she yelled and ran over and hugged him.   
  
He exchanged her hug with another than said Jamie you just played the legendary Guardian's Song. That song is so secret that it is said only the gods know it  
  
Jamie didn't looked surprised as she said   
  
Jamie was greeted by many thankful faces, but the one that brought her most joy was her brother's.   
  
I thought I'd never see you again she choked over her tears.   
  
Me to he replied.  
  
Anthony was still wondering how this happened, but then his evil intentions took over. He picked up a stray sword he saw on the ground and started to walk over towards Jamie.  
  
Meanwhile, Jamie was still being greeted by hugs, kisses, and thank you's when suddenly Jamie was knocked to the ground. She shook her head to regain her senses and looked up to see Anthony looming before her holding his sword up high.   
  
Jamie gave Anthony a mean glare and asked Anthony what's the meaning of this? she demanded.   
  
Anthony laughed deep and evilly, his voice had changed!   
  
Then Link's eyes shot wide open with fear. He recognized that laugh. At that point he grabbed his own gear and ran to Jamie's rescue.  
  
Jamie and the other kids were horrified. Anthony's voice was now dark and deep, he didn't sound like he used to.   
  
What's the matter Anthony?, frog in your throat? Jamie said mockingly.  
  
Anthony just laughed evilly You wish he replied in his new voice.   
  
He's been possessed some kids said.   
  
Puberty sure hit him hard others whispered.   
  
Jamie gave Anthony a serious look Anthony has the devil taken over you or something? Jamie asked.   
  
Anthony began to laugh when suddenly a young boy's voice yelled out It's no devil. He's possessed by a demon!   
  
Everyone looked looked in the direction of the voice. Then hundreds of gasps were heard through out the crowd. There stood Link with his bow and a light arrow ready to fire.   
  
Anthony looked shocked and he seemed so even more at little Link's next words.   
  
Yeah that's right, be scared. You remember how much these string don't yeah?, Especially the last time I used them. No get away from my little sister now Ganon!  
  
Anthony smiled and laughed So I've been found out now. Well you thought you got rid of me the first time but now there's no way you can conquer me this time.  
  
You wanna bet? a voice said from behind Ganon.   
  
He turned around an was shocked, there were four other kids holding light arrows. They were Paul, Mike, Eric, and Sean.   
  
Ganon looked down to were Jamie was lying, she wasn't lying there anymore, she was standing and to his dismay she also had a light arrow ready to fire at any time given.  
  
You think those arrows will hurt me? Ganon said and he began to laugh.   
  
Jamie smiled evilly and said Watch us and with that the light arrows flew.   
  
Ganon stood up and screamed in pure agony as each arrow hit its deadly mark. Suddenly a portal opened above Anthony and a dark shadow, Ganon's shadow, was sucked into it. The portal closed and all that was left was Anthony, the real Anthony lying on the ground motionless, but where were the arrows that they fired at him?  
  
Suddenly Anthony moaned loudly and started to stand up. What happened? he asked.   
  
Jamie walked up to him to give him a hand. You were possessed by an evil spirit she explained.   
  
Anthony gave her an astonished look then asked Was it cool?.   
  
A smile broke over her face as she answered It was way cool.  
  
Link was confused. He thought Jamie hated Anthony with a passion, but Eric took him aside and explained that before the war began Jamie and Anthony were the best of friends. Then one day Anthony changed for the worst, but now he seems back to normal. Link agreed, he thought that having friends were a lot better than having enemies.  
  
Link walked up to Jamie and the two smiled at each other, then suddenly their two Triforce pieces began to glow, they separated from their holders, turned into two white balls of light, swerved around then clashed with one another to form a woman. Link and Jamie's mother.  
  
Well done you two, I knew that you could handle this mission. Jamie please remember the Guardian's Song. There will be times when you need to use it but only as a last resource. And Link, you and Jamie managed to help seal up Ganon once again in the Evil Realm. The goddess are mighty proud of you. And now I can send you home Link. she said.  
  
Link smiled Home' was a word he had longed to hear and a place he wanted to be. His mother opened a portal below her, then she looked at her son and said When your ready  
  
Link was ready to go now. He hopped on Epona and headed towards the portal, but then he immediately stopped. He remembered the promise he had kept to the others. He smiled, turned around and said Jamie, you coming or what?  
  
Jamie brightened. She called her horse and mounted Midnight. She trotted over happily beside him. Got everything? Link asked.   
  
Jamie nodded, but she wasn't going to leave without a few goodbyes first. She said farewell to Paul, Mike, Sean and the rest of the gang, then finally Eric was last.  
  
She threw her arms around him and whispered I think I'm going to miss you most of all. Thank you for everything you've done   
  
Your welcome princess Eric whispered back, trying to hold back the tears in his eye but for Jamie they had started a long time ago.  
  
Eric smiled at her, and Jamie said Who knows, maybe we'll meet again some day.   
  
Eric's smile grew brighter and he said They say goodbyes aren't forever  
  
Finally Jamie was ready to go. They all waved good bye to there friends who did the same, some yelling We'll miss you and so froth.   
  
The two entered the portal and then found themselves over come by white light. They closed their eyes to block out the light then they heard the chirping of birds.   
  
They opened up their eyes to find themselves in a forest. The Lost Woods to be exact. Come on Jamie Link said happily and made Epona run.   
  
Jamie was right next to him as they ran through a huge hollowed out stump, then at the end Jamie stopped. There before her was a forest village. Jamie, welcome to Kokiri Forest Link said proudly.  
  
At that point all the Kokiri noticed their old friend and ran up to greet him. Link introduced his sister to them. They took an instant liking to her. The Kokiri were especially interested in Epona and Midnight, considering they had never seen a horse before.  
~  
1 week later  
~  
Jamie sat on the stone wall in the middle of Hyrule field. She was home sick for her friends. Naive fluttered about over Jamie's head. Naive liked it here, there were lots of fairy friends for her. Jamie looked at her flute and sighed. Eric was the one she missed most of all, Eric was the one who gave it to her in the first place. It had belonged to the royal family back where she came from.  
  
Jamie held it up to get ready to play when suddenly a familiar voice say Why so sad beautiful?   
  
Jamie turned around and nearly fell off the wall. There, sitting on a small white horse was Eric!  
  
but how? Jamie was speechless.   
  
Eric smiled In truth Jamie, I'm part of the royal family here. I was taken to the same dimension you were when the war was here.  
  
Jamie smiled So that means...   
  
That means I'm here to stay! Eric finished for her.  
  
Jamie was over ecstatic. She ran up and hugged him tight. Now she had her closest friend to share the rest of her life with. Jamie called Midnight and she hopped on. Come on. Let's go tell Link she said, and so the two happily raced to the Lost Woods, Jamie in the lead.  
  
** The End**


End file.
